


A Painful Lesson

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Sango teaches an old dog a new trick. Sorta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months before Kagome's return from the modern era.

It all started innocently. It always starts innocently.

"Crap!" said one of the twins while playing with her sister, building a little house for their dolls. Sango, surprised, looked at them from the spot under a tree where she was sitting and sewing Miroku's robe. It needed mending after his last work with Inuyasha in a nearby village. She had to work on preparing clothes for her next child soon.

'Did I hear what I think I heard?' the demon slayer thought, watching her precious twin girls, playing mere meters from her in the shadow of the same tree. The girls' dictionary was still rather limited, but they were learning fast. Still, most of their words weren't real words, just some syllabes smashed together. Their mother started to pay more attention to the sounds they were creating while playing. She had a chance to hear a few more words and was trying to figure out from where they knew them.

The same evening Sango and her family went to visit Kaede. The woman was in her herb garden when they approached the little hut.

"Old hag!" cried both girls happily as they saw the old miko. Sango tensed and looked at them both, then at Miroku, who was holding one of the girls in his embrace.

"You should not call lady Kaede that," he scolded them gently. "It is very impolite."

Sango was still frowning when they came in the little hut and found out that Inuyasha was already sitting there, in his usual spot. He looked at them and gave a small smile in greeting, one of those rare smiles which were actually reaching his eyes and chasing away sadness from his face. Upon seeing him the twins started to wiggle, wanting to free themselves from their parents' grasp. Sango and Miroku put them on the ground so they could start their assault on the hanyou.

"Hi, runts," Inuyasha reached out his hands and stroked their heads gently, mindful of his claws. 

Something sparkled in Sango's eyes as she came to a realization. The mistery was solved. The demon slayer hurried back home and when she came she called Inuyasha out to the garden, stating that they had to talk.

 

Kaede looked at Miroku, who was sitting with both girls on his lap.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go out yet?" she asked. A loud sound of something crashing into a wall could be heard. Miroku flinched as a cry followed it.

"Dammit, Sango! What's your problem?!"

Before the monk could reply they heard a sound much like the sound of a heavy weapon - let's say a boomerang - hitting something - ler's say a hanyou's head - followed by Sango's enraged reply.

"Don't you dare to swear beside my kids!"

"Fuck!" Thud. "Sango, you bi-" Thud.

"Maybe not yet, lady Kaede," Miroku said in a calm, very quiet voice. "Maybe not yet..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
